Vader's Mission
by SgtPepper14
Summary: Sequel to "Choices"! Please RR!


It had been a little over a year since that tragic day and every day Nej Retsof was reminded of it. Every time she looked at the lightsaber that was attached to her utility belt there was that one constant reminder, Anakin's lightsaber. Nej took a deep breath and stated quietly to herself, "It's all my fault; I should have been in his place, now I'm the last of the Jedi." "All of the other Jedi have been hunted down and destroyed. Even Master Yoda was hunted down recently by a mysterious Sith Lord," Nej said out loud as she looked out her window overlooking the town of Mos Eisley.

What Nej didn't know was that the mysterious Sith Lord was the former Anakin Skywalker. Anakin and Palpatine had been rescued from Mustafar and both were given a "rebirth". Anakin now needed a life supporting suit to survive and had retaken his name as Darth Vader. Palpatine recovered from his lightsaber injuries acquired from the blade of Nej Retsof and was old and wrinkly. "Master, I still have one thing yet to accomplish, I must find Nej and destroy her," Vader said as he kneeled before his master.

"Very well Lord Vader, when you kill her, I want her head as a trophy," Palpatine said with an evil smile.

"Captain, prepare my ship for the remote planet of Tatooine," Vader ordered a Captain. Vader didn't want to return to Tatooine. There were too many memories there. The most painful was his mother's death. Nevertheless he felt that he had to return and face his fears and find Nej. Vader could never forget that day on Mustafar. Nej Retsof, the 15 year old Jedi who was like his kid sister, betrayed him. "She let me fall, she didn't want to save me. She was just like Obi-Wan and the rest of the Jedi traitors," Vader said as he set the coordinates for Tatooine in his ship.

Nej wondered the streets of Mos Eisley, looking for a little shop owned by a Toydarian named Watto. Anakin had told her all about his life on Tatooine and told her if she ever got the chance to visit Tatooine, that she should see Watto. She spotted the tiny shop and went inside. "Chut chut Watto," Nej said as a grin formed on her face.

"Chut Chut Watto, now I haven't heard that in a long time, a long time. Little Ani the Jedi said that to me 4 years ago. Oh little Ani," Watto said more to himself then to Nej. Nej felt tears start to form in her eyes. As Watto looked the guest over, he noticed a laser sword clipped to the girl's belt. "Yousa a Jedi! Whatever it is I didn't do it!" Watto said, afraid he was in trouble.

"My name's Nej Retsof, Jedi Knight and friend of Anakin Skywalker," Nej said quietly.

Watto folded his arms. "Why are you here?"

Nej took a deep breath and fixed her hair. "I've come here because I want to learn more about Anakin. Sadly Anakin was killed in the last month of the Clone Wars. He told me all about his life on Tatooine and about you. He said that if I ever get a chance to visit Tatooine that I should come talk to you."

"What to say about Little Ani. Talented boy who was wise beyond his years. Had an attachment to his mother. When he was 9, he won the Boonta Eve Podrace and won his freedom. Never saw him again until 4 years ago. He had become a Jedi, whatdya know?"

Nej couldn't help but smile as she listened to Watto talk about Anakin. She stayed there all afternoon and talked to Watto until it was closing time and then she headed back to her home. When she got there, she was met by an unexpected guest.

"May I help you?" Nej asked the stranger as she eyed her suspiciously.

"My name's Beru, my husband Owen is Anakin's stepbrother," Beru said quietly.

Nej's face lit up when she heard Anakin's name as she flashed Beru a huge smile. "Nice to meet you Beru! What brings you to here?"

"Word travels quickly around here when a Jedi comes into town and well I've heard a lot about you from Anakin's letters and I saw you enter Watto's shop and then I asked where you lived and so yeah here I am. Anyway, I have something for you."

"What is it?" Nej said as her hand touched the japor pendant that hung around her neck.

"Well after we heard that Anakin had died in the Clone Wars a little over a year ago, we were sent his personal journals from when he first started at the temple and the last entry ends the day he died. I don't know who sent us his journals or why we were sent them but we have had them for a little over a month and both Owen and I decided that you should have them. We know that Anakin meant a lot to you and it would mean more for you to have the journals," Beru said as she handed Nej the journals.

"Wow I don't know what to say. Thank you so much! This means so much to me," Nej said as she gave Beru a huge hug.

"You're welcome, I've got to get going now but feel free to stop by the Moisture Farm anytime," Beru said as she headed for the door.

"I will!" Nej said as she watched Beru leave.

That night, Nej made herself a cup of blue milk and picked up one of Anakin's journals and opened it.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was my very first day at the Jedi Temple. Everybody was giving me these strange looks. I think they gave me those looks because they are jealous of me. Master Obi-Wan showed me around the Temple and boy is it wizard! I also watched Master Obi-Wan have a friendly duel with a Jedi named Bant. He told me that him and Bant have been friends for a long time. Anyways, Jedi Bant handed it to Master Obi-Wan pretty easily and you could tell that he was really embarrassed. Afterwards, I told him, just wait till I hand it to you like that and I gave him a wink. He just glared at me. I can't wait till I get to practice with a light saber. Yipee!_

_- Anakin_

Images of Nej flashed through Vader's mind. The two had had so many memories together and then in the blink of an eye it was gone. "I've been waiting a long time for this," Vader thought as he saw the remote planet of Tatooine in the distance. When he got to the planet, he realized that he was in Mos Eisley. Vader landed near the outskirts so that he wouldn't attract attention. When he made his way into the town, everybody stopped what they were doing and just stared at the dark lord. Vader knew that they feared him. He throughly enjoyed that sense of power. One local in particular stood out to Vader, she was short and had brownish blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. "Beru!" Vader thought to himself as he made his way over to her.

Nej stayed up all night reading Anakin's journals. They provided so much insight about him. Nej thought that she know completely understood him. There were 3 entries that stook out most to Nej.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was Nej Retsof's 13th birthday. I hand carved her a japor pendant and inscribed her intials on it. I think that she really liked it. I hope so anyway, because now she'll have something to remember me by if our lives go different directions. Nej is about as tall as Padme and she has blonde hair and blue eyes that sparkle. She is like my kid sister. I can tell that she looks up to me because well if you go into her room, there's pictures of me and her on her wall and dresser. I forsee that she will become a great Jedi Knight. I have to go now, Master Obi-Wan wants me down in the Archives._

_Anakin_

_Dear Journal,_

_I have wonderful news! I am now officially a Jedi Knight. I am so glad that I don't have that Padawan braid anymore. The Clone Troopers made fun of me because I had a braid. They hurt my feelings. The Clone Wars have been going on for about 2 ½ years now. Master Obi-Wan rose to the rank of General as well as myself. I am also known as "The Hero without Fear" because I am fearless in battle. Master Obi-Wan and I have become possibly the 2 most popular and feared Jedi duo in the galaxy. Kenobi and Skywalker strikes fear into the enemy. Chancellor Palpatine has told me many times that I am the most gifted Jedi that he has ever met and he thinks that I will become the greatest of all Jedi. Even more powerful then Master Yoda. When he told me that, I was shocked but in my heart I knew that he was right. _

_- Anakin_

Beru Whitesun felt her entire body tremble with fear as she stood toe to toe with Vader. "I wonder what he wants with me?" Beru thought as she struggled to maintain her composure.

"Come with me, I have matters to discuss with you in private," Vader said as he escorted Beru back to his ship.

"What…what do you want from me Vader?" Beru asked quietly as her eyes gazed at the surroundings.

"I am looking for a young Jedi," Vader told her.

"The only Jedi that I know is Anakin Skywalker…but he was killed in the last months of the Clone Wars," Beru said lying through her teeth.

"That name….it is the name of a man who I once was. Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and Council Member. Anakin Skywalker, husband to Padme Amidala Skywalker," Vader thought quietly to himself as he felt tears run down his pale, burnt cheek.

"Don't lie to me, I sense that you know another young Jedi. A girl perhaps by the name of Nej Retsof," Vader said as he watched Beru break down and tell Vader everything she knew about the girl.

Nej was sleeping when she was awakened by a lightsaber igniting. "Rise and shine Nej, Anakin's back!"

"Anakin? I thought you died on Mustafar! What happened to you?" Nej said as she quickly noticed the life supporting suit.

"Well I was burnt to a crisp, burst into flames, rescued and then I was put together again all thanks to you. Thanks to you I need this suit. Thanks to you I lost all my humanity. You left me to die. You didn't care about me. The only person you cared about was yourself. You like the rest of the Jedi betrayed me!" Vader said angrily as he looked out the window.

"Anakin, I looked up to you, on Mustafar, I tried everything in my power to try and save you but I was too late. You were like my brother, I loved you. After I watched you perish, I vowed to never fail you again Anakin Skywalker," Nej sadi boldy.

"That name no longer has any meaning to me!"

"It is the name of your true self Anakin," Nej said as she went over to the dark lord.

"You my young Jedi, are comnig with me. We have a date with the Emperor. He's looking forward to watching you suffer at the hands of me," Vader said as he grabbed Nej and headed out the door.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Nej said quietly to herself as she sat alone in a dark celler on Vader's ship.


End file.
